I Do It Because
by FlamingToads
Summary: Lin had a rough day at work but Bumi is prepared to give her all the love she deserves. Smut and Fluff! Enjoy!


**Summary: Lin had a rough day at work but Bumi is prepared to give her all the love she deserves. Smut and Fluff! Enjoy! **

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A/N: Also I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to TheUnnamedAvatar because she's super cool. :)**

**I Do It Because**

"Bumi?" Lin said as she entered her home. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, listening for a sound. She shrugged her shoulders. _'He must've gone out,'_ she thought. She stepped up the stairs, turning her head left to right trying to pop the kinks out of her neck. She walked into her room, changing into more comfortable clothes. After changing from her uniform to loose pants and a tank top she stretched her arms over her head.

She tilted her head slightly as she heard the door downstairs click. Hearing heavy footstep and hearing a familiar whistle, she knew that it was Bumi. The earthbender walked down the stairs, a bit faster than what she would normally but after a double shift, she really missed him.

She stepped into the sitting room, but he wasn't there. She furrowed her brow but soon came to ease when she felt Bumi's hands on her hips. After becoming an airbender Bumi was light on his feet and had took a liking to surprise the Chief of Police.

"Where were you?" asked Lin.

"I went to get your favorite take out." Lin furrowed her brow hearing his answer.

"Isn't that on the other side of the city?"

"Mmhmm," Bumi hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Bumi pressed his mouth against the nape of her neck. Lin's lips twisted into a smile as she tilted her head, giving him more access to her neck.

"You've been working too hard," Bumi whispered, nipping at her neck.

"Have I?"

"Without a doubt," he said as he tugged at the lower hem of her tank top that hanged over her waist. Lin let out a husky moan as Bumi's hands pressed against her stomach. Lin leaned back into his body, feeling his hot breath against her skin.

"The food will get cold," hummed Lin as Bumi fingers brushed against her skin, pushing the white top off over her head. He smiled as he nipped at her ear lobe.

"What food?" asked Bumi. Lin let out a snicker as Bumi quickly swooped her up in his arms, taking her to the sofa.

The airbender placed her gently on the sofa and kneeled down in front of her, placing his body between her legs. Lin leaned back against the cushion, raising her brow at her lover, wondering what he planned to do next.

Bumi flashed a crooked grin as he placed his hands on her hips. He ran his fingers under the waistband of her pants, tugging lightly, his eyes flickering up to see Lin's face. Lin bit down on her bottom lip, the corners of her lips curled up slightly, her bright jade eyes locking with his silvery blue. She could've sworn she'd seen a sparkle in his eye as he tugged on her pants.

He threw her pants and panties carelessly to the side. He pulled at her waist, pulling her closer to him. Bumi leaned forward gently pressing his tongue to her stomach. Lin arched her back as his tongue traced over the center of her stomach.

His hands traveled up the side of her body and cupped her breasts. Bumi took one her nipples between his teeth, his tongue flicking against the nub. Lin hummed with delight under his touch, moving further down the sofa, one of her legs wrapping around his waist. He sucked gently on her left nipple as his right hand crept up her chest to her neck, pressing lightly on her throat. Lin extended her neck, a hoarse groan leaving her mouth.

No matter how often his hands ran over her body, or how many times he tasted her skin, he never grew tired of exploring her flesh. His mouth left her breast, his lips gently brush against her skin as he lowered himself down between her thighs.

Lin ran her fingers through his dark hair, tugging lightly when his tongue met her wet center. Lin moaned with contentment as he pressed his lips against her, his tongue sliding between her folds. With one of his hands pressed against her neck, Bumi laid his other hand on her groin, his hand gently lowering his thumb against her clit. He moved his thumb clockwise, as he made good use of his tongue. Lin arched her back, a breath hitching in her throat. She threw one of her hands over her head, holding onto the back of the sofa.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip as she rolled her head to the side. Bumi graced his teeth over her tender flesh and in response it sent shivers up her spine. With his free hand he massaged her breast. Lin parted her lips and sighed as she threw back her head.

She ran her hand down the arm that caressed her breast. She moaned softly as his tongue moved to her clit before sucking tenderly. Lin arched her back slightly, her toes curling against the carpet. The whimpers that tried to escape her lips caught in her throat making her gasp, waves of pleasure hitting her as Bumi continued to pleasure her. When her body relaxed Bumi pressed his lips against her thigh, giving her sweet kisses on her skin.

Bumi snickered to himself as Lin pushed him to the floor and climbed over his body. The earthbender took his hands raising them above his head. Bumi hummed in amusement as Lin gave him a lingering kiss. She drew back, straddling him properly, placing her hands against his sides.

"You didn't think I'd let you stop there, did you," said Lin. Bumi chuckled as he looked over her body. Lin eyes brightened as she pushed her hands against his body, feeling his muscles under his shirt. Lin's fingers moved like clockwork as she unbuttoned his jacket. Lin smiled she ran her hands under his tank top, pushing it over his body and over his head.

Lin took one of her fingers and dragged it down his chest to his abdomen. Bumi had really worked hard to get rid of his gut after retiring.

She lifted her hips taking a hold of his cock, her fingers tightening lightly around him as she tugged ever so slightly upward on his shaft. Bumi watched as Lin's eyes locked with his. They darkened with lust, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. Bumi licked his lips, his eyes focused on her. He watched as she bit her lip, rubbing the tip of his member against her tender center. A soft breath escaped her lips making Bumi swallow hard.

"Spirits, you're beautiful," he uttered. Lin's smiled wickedly as she lowered her lips taking his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking lightly before she let go. Bumi moved forward in effort to kiss her but she moved back, giving him a playful smirk. "Tease," he mumbled under his breath but Lin caught it and grabbed hold of his beard.

"Big baby," she muttered softly before giving him a lingering kiss.

Lin lowered herself, letting his member slid inside her. Lin bit her lips, pausing for a moment before she moved her hips. Bumi's hands found their place her hips, his fingers pressing hard against her skin.

The hold on her hips only tightened has he got closer to climax. He let out a fierce growl as he pulled Lin's hips against his, moving forward and pressing his lips to her chest. He started panting, kissing her skin after every breath. Lin ran her fingers through his hair. Lin moved forward pressing her mouth against his and moaned out loud, the volume an ungodly level as the both of them climaxed at the same time. Bumi filled her and made a guttural grunt as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lin panted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them touched foreheads, both of them trying to gain control of their breathing as they embraced.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Afterwards, Bumi drew Lin a bath. He tossed on his white tank top and put on his boxers that had little lemurs printed on them. He helped Lin into the tub of hot water and just admired her while she relaxed for a moment.

Bumi took a rag and sat behind the tub whispering into Lin's ear to sit up. Lin smiled as did exactly that. Bumi ran the rag through the warm water before he gently brought a piece of fabric to her shoulders. He pressed his fingers against her muscles making a soft moan come from her lips as he continued to wash her back.

"So are you going to tell me why today is so special?" she asked softly. Bumi smiled leaning forward to press his lips to her shoulder.

"There's nothing to tell, I just wanted to," Bumi answered honestly as he rubbed a sweet spot on his lover's back. The earthbender smiled as she brought her knees to her chest, placing her chin on them, enjoying the sensation of Bumi gently rubbing her back with the wet cloth."I do it because."

"You do it because?"

"Just because," he answered. Because he could, because he wanted to, because he loved her and she deserved it.

Lin closed her eyes thinking only of Bumi. Yes he was sometimes silly and teased her mercilessly in front of others but Lin loved him, loved him more than she could probably express.

"What are you thinking about," asked Bumi. The earthbender tilted her head slightly.

"You," she admitted.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"What do you think?" Lin teased. Bumi chuckled at her answer. He brushed her hair from her neck and rubbed the back of her neck. Lin rolled her head back.

"I love you," she purred.

"I love you too," Bumi hummed as he smiled from ear to ear.

Lin leaned back and turned slightly towards Bumi. She tugged on his beard, pulling him close before pressing her lips against his. He eagerly returned the kiss, leaning forward to deepen the kiss. Lin broke away, giggling as she tried to move away from him.

"I love it when you laugh," he said as he moved to his knees, hungrily attaching his lips to her neck. "I think it's time I take you to the bedroom," he said huskily.

"I'm soaking wet," Lin said as she tried to move to the side of the tub, trying to distance herself from him before he did something silly. Bumi raised a brow, the corner of his lip twitching upward as he looked at Lin.

"I don't care," he replied. Bumi situated himself to get up, his hands going into the water.

"Bumi, don't you dare!" Lin warned. Bumi wrapped his arms under her body, lifting her out of the water. Lin snorted as she folded her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Time for round two!" announced Bumi as he started for their bedroom.

**A/N: I am so happy with this fic! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you did. :) I'd really appreciate it. Oh! And I hope you have a super amazing day or night and an even better tomorrow! :D**


End file.
